Soul Communication
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Bai's fused with Hei so finding his soul shouldn't be hard. When Hei's soul strikes a conversation with her, things get interesting. Implied Hei x Yin. One-Shot


FireCacodemon: Welcome to this Darker Than Black One-shot. I don't own Darker Than Black. Enjoy.

* * *

Soul Communication

"So...that's where you are," Bai smiled, walking over to Hei's soul. It had been a year exactly since she fused with her brother. She gently held out her hands and gently cradled Hei's soul; it was warm...yet frozen. Bai smiled, holding onto the soul, it was small and precious. Bai couldn't help but hold Hei's soul close, the warmth he had for her as his sister was still there, even after what had happened. Feeling his hatred burn for Amber and himself a frown appeared on Bai's face. "You shouldn't hate yourself..." Bai told his soul.

"_Why? It's my fault...my fault that you're gone._" Bai looked down to Hei's soul. It was heating up in Bai's hands.

"Dreaming?" Bai asked a little surprised.

"_Why? Why aren't you mad...that I couldn't protect you?"_ She heard Hei's soul ask. Hei's soul soon jumped out from Bai's hands and started to take form of Hei. Bai watched as Hei's current form took form. Bai smiled slightly, seeing Hei in his Black Reaper gear, his mask held in his hand.

"You're safe, that's all I wanted."

"_You should be mad at me!"_ Bai shook her head; she knew what she was going to do once she used the meteor shard. She could only wish that she could tell Hei that the meteor shard belonged to him now. She found it and used it to hide Heaven's Gate. She knew that in the end...Hei was going to protect Hell's Gate. It was kind of their job, so that contractors and dolls could exist. Only her power could keep Hell's Gate from getting destroyed but would Hei be ready to take the consequences of what's going to happen...Would Hei be ready to take down a large area of Japan with him?

"For something I did?" Bai asked. Ghostly tears fell down Hei's face as he walked over to her and wrapped his spiritual arms around her. Bai gently wrapped her arms out him. It felt nice being wrapped in his protection again.

"_I...should have stopped you!"_

"You didn't know...and you won't know. Everything that happens here is kept away from your mind."

"_Don't...leave me!"_

"I'm sorry Onii-chan...I had to; I took the gate with me."

"_Hell's Gate is still open..._" Bai shook her head. Heaven's Gate was still open, just protected by her. She smiled slightly, if Hei followed the path that she took, both of them would vanish, for good. They would both be protecting Heaven and Hell's gate. The existence of contractors and dolls rested in their hands. Maybe if they both took the same path...become spirits they could protect the gates better.

"It isn't open...it's protected, just like you need to do with Hell's Gate," Bai whispered to him.

"_Taking part of Japan with me?_" Hei asked her. She nodded.

"It's the only way to prevent the gate from being threatened again...to secure our existence," Bai told Hei.

"_That would mean killing innocent people!"_ He roared at her.

"It's the only way," Bai told him. Hei shook his head.

"_No...There has to be another way_!" Hei demanded.

"You'll probably find a way...once the voices in your head start driving you insane...you hate yourself because of what you do. They haunt you and you don't stop because of me..." Bai told Hei.

"_Yin chases the voices away,_" Hei's tone softened. Bai couldn't help but smile at Hei as he was finally finding someone who makes him happy. Her Onii-chan was slowly finding happiness...pulled out from the darkness he's been living in. The darkness in his heart was slowly lifting with the help of Yin. She saw the way that Yin and Hei acted around each other, he'll do anything for her, and she risked entering the gate to see him. She could tell they were made for each other, evolving each other. Hei had grown up so much...aiding Yin when he can.

"She's with you now...isn't she?" Bai couldn't help but ask.

"_Always..._"

"Well, all you need to do is stay together...you'll find a way then," Bai smiled.

"_Right, Bai...she makes me feel different...unusual for a contractor,_" Hei whispered.

"Do you feel butterflies in your stomach?" Hei nodded.

"Onii-chan...You love her, go make her happy. You'll free yourself when you do," Bai smiled.

"_Right...I won't remember this though, will I?_"

"No, but maybe this has had an influence on you somehow?" Bai asked.

"_I don't even remember how old I am...or when my birthday is...or your birthday,"_ Hei told her.

"They...aren't important, just keep living," Bai let Hei go. Hei nodded as his form started to fade, returning back to being a small burning soul he was.

"_Xing...thank you._"

"Onii-chan...Thank you," Bai giggled as she gently cupped the tiny soul.

"_The Meteor Shard...where is it?_" Hei asked her.

"You'll find it once you need it, I promise you. She gently pulled out the Meteor Shard out from her pocket. She could have told him so much more, he wouldn't believe her though. How Amber wasn't a traitor and they the Syndicate betrayed them, how he's different from every other contractor. If he does find another way to protect Hell's Gate then she'll be amazed. There would be another time that she'll be able to see Hei, always when his soul was troubled. She gently placed Hei's soul down where it belonged; she turned away from it and slowly walked away. She'll be back soon; she found that she couldn't resist the warmth that Hei's soul gave off.

"It's about time to wake up Onii-chan," Bai whispered.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Loved it? Liked it? Favourite it? Review it? I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
